The One I Love
by Kevin Izumi
Summary: OMO! Otakku terkena kecelakaan! Siapa si bodoh yang melempar bola biadab ini ke kepala indahku! Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak gegar otak!\ XI LUHAN! AKU SUDAH JATUH CINTA PADAMU SEJAK PERTAMA KALI MASUK SEKOLAH! KUMOHON BERKENCAN DENGANKU!\\/!\: GS!Han, TYPO, GAJE BIN AJAIB BINTI NGENES, epep dibuat pas saya masih ababil!


A/N: Aloha! Saya kambek dengan FF HunHan! Sebenernya cerita kayak beginian udah lama beud nyarang di lappy (baca: laptop), tapi Cuma ni cerita yang bener bener ada tulisan TBC atopun TE a.k.a The End. Ya sudah yok mari di tengok mohon RnR.

**EXO © ortu, tuhan, and SME**

**Story © Izumi Natsuno**

**Genre: Romance, HG(Humor Gagal)**

**/!\: GS!Han, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Ajaib (?)**

**.::The One I Love::.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul, Thursday 12:15 p.m**_

"Luhannie~ kumohon~ ayolah pergi dengan ku."

Suara rengekan seorang yeoja manis terdengar hingga keseluruh penjuru kelas, untunglah saat ini istirahat makan siang, membuat hampir seluruh siswa pergi ke kantin atau pergi menonton pertandingan basket ataupun futsal.

"Kalau pingin pergi ngeliat basket yasudah, nggak usah ngajak-ngajak. Aku maunya disini." Yeoja cantik bernama Luhan menegaskan perkataannya ke sang sahabat, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang ditolak mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya, membuat semua orang luluh jika menatapnya.

"Luhannie~ Kumohon~"

"Huh… baiklah. Dasar kau Byun Baek."

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju keluar kelas disusul oleh Baekhyun yang memasang wajah berserinya.

/…\

"Baek-ah, aku antar sampai sini saja. Di depan terlalu berisik." Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku dibawah pohon yang tak jauh dari lapangan basket.

"YA! Katanya mau liat bareng-bareng!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan aku bilang seperti itu?" Luhan kembali terdiam sambil mendengarkan music melalui earphone-nya.

"AISH! Terserah mu! Hati- hati ketimpuk sepatu orang." Ucap Baekhyun asal lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Kalau ingin tau kenapa Baekhyun bersikeras mengajak Luhan melihat pertandingan basket, karena Baekhyun ingin menyoraki namja chingu nya, Park Chanyeol, namun ia terlalu takut untuk pergi sendirian dan mengatakan asal kalau nanti bisa-bisa ada zombie yang memakannya dan ia menginginkan Luhan menjadi saksi bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun pernah hidup.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, merutuki nasibnya yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Baekhyun. Karena volume yang cukup keras Luhan tidak mendengar teriakan temannya, dan sesaat kemudian…

BUAGH!

Sebuah bola basket mengenai sisi kanan kepala Luhan. Secara spontan Luhan mencopot earphone-nya dan mencari sang pelaku kejahatan(?)

'_OMO! Otakku terkena kecelakaan! Siapa si bodoh yang melempar bola biadab ini ke kepala indahku?! Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak gegar otak!'_

Seorang namja albino (?) datang menghampiri Luhan, oke coret kata terakhir, namja itu datang menghampiri bola biadab.

'_UGH! Ku cabut kata-kata ku. Dia akan merasakan indahnya neraka karena aku tidak gegar otak!' _

Luhan menghampiri namja itu, lalu menendang lututnya, membuat namja albino itu meringis kesakitan.

"YA! Apa yang kaupikirkan?! Otak ku bisa saja terluka! Kau kira otakmu bisa menggantikan otakku?!"

Yang diteriaki hanya menampilkan wajah innocent, seakan tak bersalah.

"Apa kau Xi Luhan?" Tanya namja itu tiba-tiba.

Luhan mendengus kesal "Huh… ternyata aku belum cukup terkenal ya? Ya, aku Xi Luhan. Wae?"

Sang namja albino tersenyum kecil, sambil menundukkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap Luhan dengan sebuah senyum manis bertengger di wajah tampannya.

"Perkenalkan Oh Sehun." Namja albino yang daritadi kita ketahui #PLAK mian mian, bernama Oh Sehun kini mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap bingung bercampur kesal melihat kelakuan namja di depannya. Luhan bergegas pergi, mengacuhkan perkataan Sehun. Namun belum begitu jauh dari tempatnya semula ia mendengar rentetan kata menyeramkan.

"XI LUHAN! AKU SUDAH JATUH CINTA PADAMU SEJAK PERTAMA KALI MASUK SEKOLAH! KUMOHON BERKENCAN DENGANKU!"

Luhan berdiri mematung, matanya membulat, nafasnya terhenti, dan debar jantungnya menjadi tak terkendali. Secara perlahan ia menoleh memandang Sehun yang kini memasang wajah berseri.

Sebuah senyum menyeramkan terpampang di wajah cantik Luhan, membuat siswa yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri, namun kelihatnnya Sehun tidak terpengaruh dengan senyum menyeramkan Luhan.

"Kau ingin aku berkencan dengan mu, Oh Sehun? BERMIMPILAH!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan pergi dengan wajah kesal.

Sedangkan Sehun? Ia hanya tertunduk sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya imut.

'_Asal kau tau Xi Luhan aku sering bermimpi seperti itu. Jadi kenapa tak membuatnya menjadi kenyataan?'_

Sehun tersadar saat bunyi nyaring bell memasuki gendang telinganya.

_** Class**_

Luhan duduk di bangkunya, menghela nafas panjang setelah pernyataan dari Sehun, untunglah Baekhyun tidak sekelas dengannya, kalau iya mungkin sekarang aka nada darah mengucur dari telinganya.

Lamunan Luhan terbuyarkan setelah Kim Songsaenim memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah. Sebelum memasuki pelajaran saya akan memberitahukan akan ada murid baru yang memasuki kelas ini."

Semua siswa terheran, siapa yang dengan sukarela mengubah jadwalnya dan memasuki kelas calculus secar sukarela? Orang gila mungkin?

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

Sesosok namja albino alias Sehun kini memasuki kelas dengan senyum sumringah.

"Oh Sehun imnida. Mohon bimbingannya."

"Baiklah kau bisa memilih sendiri tempat dudukmu." Sehun berjalan menuju Luhan yang masih melongo melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba Sehun. Dan jadilah Sehun duduk di samping Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan berbisik sambil menatap tajam Sehun.

Yang dipelototi hanya tersenyum manis "Tentu saja untuk berdekatan dengan mu. Lihatlah sekarang jadwal kita sama persis."

Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil di depan Luhan. Luhan memperhatikan kertas kecil tersebut, dan benar saja, semua jadwal Sehun sama persis dengan miliknya.

"Kau Gila."

"Kau benar aku gila karena terlalu mencintaimu."

"Bodoh."

"Ya aku terlalu bodoh karena itu aku susah untuk membuang cintaku."

Dan sepanjang hari Luhan diisi oleh kelakuan konyol Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 09:45 Friday**_

Luhan kini pergi menuju kantin sekolah, tentu saja dengan Sehun mengekor di belakangnya dan yang memperburuk keadaan adalah Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya sendirian di perjalanan menuju kantin bersama dengan seekor anak anjing (baca: Sehun) di belakangnya.

"Luhannie! Disini!"

Luhan menengok menghadap ke sumber suara. Luhan berlari kecil menuju Baekhyun dan tentu saja dengan Sehun di belakangnya.

"Wow! Luhannie nggak nyangka kamu bisa dapet makhluk planet lain yang gantengnya bin keren binti ajaib." Baekhyun menatap intens Sehun.

"Apa-apaan, sih! YA! Sehun pergi sana aku ingin berbicara EMPAT MATA dengan Baekhyun." Luhan menekankan kata-katanya.

"Eugh… baiklah. Baekhyun-ssi tolong jaga yeoja chingu ku yang imut ini ya!" ucap Sehun sebelum melenggang pergi.

"So~ apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun menopang dagunya diatas tautan jari-jari lentiknya, sambil tersenyum.

"Eo? Ani. Aku hanya ingin dia pergi setidaknya untuk saat ini." Luhan kembali bersantai sambil meminum bubble tea-nya yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Luhannie… ngomong-ngomong mp3 player yang aku pinjami kemana?"

Seketika wajah Luhan menjadi pucat. _'Mati aku! Mana tu mp3 player dari Babo Dobi, aku bisa dikubur idup-idup sama Byun Baek!' _Luhan kembali teringat tempat dimana kepala indahnya ditimpuk oleh bola biadab.

"Byun Baek aku akan kembali, tunggu sebentar. Kumohon jangan renacanakan dulu pemakamanku!"

"YAK! XI LUHAN APA MAKSUD MU?! KEMBALI KESINI KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_** Somewhere out there #SLAP -' **_

Sesampainya Luhan disana ia melihat Sehun sambil memainkan mp3 player Baekhyun. Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun pelan, membuat sehun berbalik dan menatap Luhan.

"Luhan! Sedang apa? Apa kau menerima ajakan ku berkencan?" Sehun memasang wajah berharap membuar Luha sedikit merasa bersalah menghancurkan harapan bocah di depannya.

Luhan menghela pelan nafasnya "Ani. Aku ingin kau mengembalikan mp3 player itu ke aku." Luhan menunjuk mp3 player yang dipegang oleh Sehun.

Raut Sehun menunjukkan kesedihan dicampur kesal. Sebuah ide terbesit di benak Sehun "Baiklah, akan ku kembalikan… but on one condition. Kau. Harus. Mau. Berkencan. Denganku." Sehun menekankan kalimat terakhirnya dengan sebuah smirk menghias wajahnya.

"YAK! BABO! Aku nggak akan mau!" Luhan menghentakkan kaki kesal, bagaimanapun dia tidak akan kencan dengan anak albino ini.

"Baiklah, jangan harap aku akan mengembalikannya." Sehun kembali duduk, dan mendengarkan music melalui mp3 player Baekhyun lagi.

"UGH! YA! OH SEHUN! KEMBALIKAN!" Luhan berteriak ke arah Sehun. Yang diteriaki tetap diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak akan."

"Sehun!"

"Tidak."

"Kau tampan kalau kau mengembalikannya."

"Aku memang tampan."

"Sehun~"

"Aniyo."

Luhan kembali memutar otak _'Kalau dia nggak mau ngembaliin secara sukarela…terpaksa harus pake kekerasan.'_

Luhan berjalan kebelakang Sehun, mencoba mengambil paksa mp3 playernya. Sebelum tangan Luhan dapat melepas earphone-nya tangan Sehun terlebih dahulu menangkap tangannya.

"Apa yang k-"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya Sehun terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya, membuat wajahnya tepat di samping wajah Sehun "Kan sudah kubilang kalau mau dikembalikan kau harus kencan denganku." Sebuah seringai terpahat diwajah tampan Sehun.

Wajah Luhan menjadi merah padam mengingat jarak diantaranya dan Sehun. Dengan cepat Luhan menarik tangannya kembali dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan penuh 'cinta' di kepala Sehun membuat sang empunya kepala meringis sakit.

"PABO! Aku nggak akan mau!" Luhan dengan paksa melepas earphone yang dipakai Sehun dan secara otomatis mp3 playernya tertarik juga, dan dengan cepat Luhan berlari.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, sebuah senyum manis menghias wajahnya, masih teringat jelas wajah Luhan yang memerah, hal itu membuat Sehun terkekeh geli "Kau semakin membuatku jatuh untuk mu, rusa kecilku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Time Skip 1 week later**_

Hubungan antara Sehun dan Luhan kini semakin dekat, walaupun yang sebenarnya kelakuan Sehun yang nekat, mulai dari mengubah semua jadwalnya sama persis seperti Luhan, mengikutinya kemanapun (kecuali toilet p.s Luhan yeoja di FF ini), meng-SMS nya pagi malam, menggodanya di kelas, mengantar-jemput Luhan, berkunjung ke rumah Luhan dengan alasan belajar (MODUS COY), dan hal paling nekat yang pernah dilakukan Sehun adalah mencium Luhan tepat dibibir meskipun hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik dan hal yang tidak disengaja.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Luhannie~"

"Hmmm."

"Ya! Luhannie kumohon bicaralah."

"…"

"Hannie."

"YA! Nama macam apa itu! Namaku Luhan! Dan yang dapat memanggilku Luhannie hanya Byun Baek, dan orang tua ku saja!" Luhan memukul pelan pundak Sehun. Kini mereka ada di KAMAR LUHAN untuk 'belajar' walaupun sebenarnya yang Sehun lakukan hanya menggoda Luhan, dan Luhan meneriaki Sehun. Mereka menggunakan sebuah meja kecil di tengah ruangan untuk 'belajar' meskipun yang tergeletak di atasnya hanya buku pelajaran milik Luhan.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Luhan-chagi."

"YA! OH SEHUN KITA BELUM PACARAN!" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"Yep… kita BELUM pacaran, jadi kita harusnya SEGERA pacaran biar aku bisa memanggilmu Luhan-chagi."

BLETAK!

Kini kekasih Luhan (baca: buku tebel bin ajaib) mendarat di kepala Sehun. Sehun meringis sakit "Ya! Apa salah ku?!" Sehun sedikit menaikkan nadanya.

"Memanggilku dengan panggilan tak termaafkan!" Luhan mengelus pelan pelipisnya "Bahkan aku heran kenapa aku bisa menerima mu masuk ke sini."

"Itu karena pintu hati mu sudah terbuka sedikit untuk ku." Sebuah senyum manis terbentuk di wajah Sehun.

"UGH! Pergi!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, berusaha menyeret keluar meskipun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Sehun yang melihat perjuangan yeoja mungil itu hanya bisa terkekeh "Aku akan pergi kalau kau mau kencan dengan ku hari minggu ini."

"AISH! Aku akan teriak kalau kau telah berbuat macam-macam denganku." Ancam Luhan.

"Silahkan, toh nggak akan ada yang percaya. Lagipula kita sendirian disini. Dan jaga baik-baik cara bicara mu nona manis." Sehun tetap duduk di tempat.

"Ck… baiklah hari minggu jam 10. Telat, batal."Luhan kembali menarik Sehun agar keluar dari kamarnya, namun setelah berkali-kali mencoba akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan duduk di depan Sehun.

"Ya! Kenapa nggak keluar?! Capek tau!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sehun terkekek melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan, dan inilah salah satu sebab Sehun jatuh cinta ke Luham "Baiklah… tapi beri cium… disini." Sehun menunjuk bibirnya.

"BIG NO!" Luhan membentuk tanda X dengan tangannya, wajahnya mememerah bahkan dapat membuat apel cemburu.

"Aku nggak akan pergi."

"YAK! FINE… FINE… AKU YANG PERGI." Luhan beranjak pergi, namun sebelum Luhan dapat keluar Sehun menarik kuat tangan Luhan, membuat mereka terjungkal ke belakang. Dan seperti gerakan slow motion (author nyetel what is love) Luhan jatuh tepat di atas Sehun dengan bibir saling bertautan.

1 detik… mata Luhan membulat.

2 detik… tangan Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Luhan.

3 detik… Luhan lepas dari dekapan Sehun dengan wajah horror.

4 detik… sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Sehun.

Dan di detik ke 5

"OHHHHHHHHHH SEHUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

Dan sekarang kita kembali ke cerita tentang dua sejoli yang salah satunya tengah mengibarkan bendera perang, sedang yang satunya tengah memasang senyuman termanis dan tercerahnya. Kini keduanya tengah duduk di taman dekat dengan sekolah mereka

"ingat hari minggu jam 10. Telat, batal." Luhan memicingkan matanya. Sedangkan yang di picingkan hanya tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk imut.

"Chagiya nanti nggak usah dandan soalnya chagiya kan udah cantik. Nanti bakal jadi kencan yang paling mengesankan sepanjang hidup mu, chagiya."

Wajah Luhan memerah marah sekaligus malu mendengar ucapan Sehun "YAK! OH SEHUN! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu."

Luhan memukul pelan pundah Sehun, lalu menoyornya dengan penuh cinta.

Dan yang tak akan Luhan sangka adalah hari minggu itu akan menjadi hari yang tak akan pernah Luhan lupakan… tiap jam… tiap menit dan tiap detiknya.

-TiBiSi/TBC-

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ketawa epil* Izu datang lagi dengan fic gaje padahal yang lainnya aja belom diselesein, yah~ maklumlah Izu lagi nggak mut #SLAP. Tapi tenang wahai readers Izu akan tetap melanjutkan epep gaje saya yang lainnya

Siders… nah ini yang Izu bingungin soalnya sering nyesek ngeliat view bejibun tapi yang ripiyu Cuma seumprit (?) tapi Izu juga ngertiin kalian siders soalnya Izu juga mantan siders, Izu aja baru tobat pas Izu diceramahin panjang lebar plus ujan lokal dari sahabat Izu. Kalo Izu dulu jadi siders karena Izu emang males ripiyu walopun Izu nge pens berat sama ceritanya, jadi sekarang Izu bener-bener kena karma soalnya Izu jadi tau rasanya… yasudahlah apapun yang terjadi(?) mohon ripiyu ni cerita.

Karena ni epep gak Izu cek lagi jadi maap kalo banyak typo *bow*


End file.
